Spark Holder
by Elyessa Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: Brigette and Ginger have a secret that can change the tides of war, can the autobots get to them in time before megatron? What's this about Ironhide's love interest? Barricade, you too? Since when do you care about anything besides yourself! IronhideXOC
1. Prologue Part 1

**Spark Holder**

**Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1**

**Summary: Brigette and Ginger have a secret that can change the tides of war, can the autobots get to them in time before megatron? What's this about Ironhide's love interest? What? Barricade, you too? Since when do you care about anything besides yourself?**

**This is an idea that has been floating around in my head for quite some time now. After much thought on how to begin to form this idea into a flowing story, I have hopefully come up with something that you will enjoy. **

**This is my first transformers fic, so please go easy. I would; however really love to hear your thoughts and/or HELPFUL advice on how to improve my writings.**

**So now that I've got that out of the way, on with the show...er...story.**

**ENJOY!**

How do I begin, there is so much to tell. Centuries in fact. I suppose it's only proper that I begin when we first arrived at this back water planet. My fellow Primes and I were in search of suns to harvest in order to save out beloved planet from extention. We made a vow to never destroy a planet that sustained life. A vow that would be broken by one of our own. Forgive me, I'm rushing ahead, where was I? Ah, yes. I remember. When we first arrived on this back water planet, we had no idea how the privative race that dwelled here shared so many similarities with our own. Needless to say I was intrigued.

These carbon based life forms, known as humans, had created cities in which they had a hierarchy much like our own. It was within one of these cities that I met her. A charming young femme with long black hair and bright green eyes. While others of her kind ran frightened, she stood brave and beautiful. I will never forget the day I laid optics on her.

XXXXXXXX

Birds chirping off in the distance signaled the start of a brand new day. The air was crisp as a young woman merged from her home made of mud brick, and chopped straw. She wore a simple Lenin sheath dress that had two wide strips criss-crossing to form a "x" in front and back. The length of the dress reached her ankles. Her sandals were made of leather and adorned with assorted jewels. Using a tanned hand to rub the sleep out of her bright green eyes, she turned grabbing a pleated shaw before making her way into the city.

She took her time, enjoying the sights as the world around her woke up. A soft smile graced her lips as she hummed a tune, giving a nod to those who passed her by. Heading to a cart of fresh picked fruit, she was greeted by the the owner, an older man with gentle brown eyes.

"Good morning, Kartek." he said as he finished setting up for the day.

"Morning, Pentu." Kartek replied, her green eyes searched for her favorite fruit. Taking a few dates, she paid for them and continued on her way. It didn't take long before she reached the edge of the city. Pausing for a moment to take in the beauty around her. Kartek slowly made her way down an old dirt path that led to a rocky hill side, overlooking a small dense forest. Picking out her favorite rock to sit on, she began taking small bites of her recent purchase. For the most part everything was quiet, she could faintly make out a few people conversing near the city, the singing of a small child near a running stream. With a contented sigh, Kartek finished her dates and leaned back into the rock facing. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of the sun caress her like a gentle embrace.

A distant roar brought her out of her relaxed state. Opening her eyes, she gasped as large object fell from the sky. Flames engulfed it as it tumbled toward the earth. Rising on shaky legs, Kartek could only watch in horror as several more joined the first in their decent to the ground. A sudden scream erupted somewhere behind her, made Kartek turn to the city. It's people gathering to watch the flaming objects crash into the Earth. The ground trembled and shook from the impact, making the young woman tumble to the rocky ground beneath her. Dirt and smoke filled the air, causing it to become thick. Some people stood in horror, others ran back to the safety of their homes. While a few cautiously made their way to the crash.

With her heart pounding, Kartek pulled herself up, unsure of what to do. She wanted to run away, while apart of her was curious as to what these strange objects could be. Going against her better judgment she quickly made her way down the rocky terrain and towards the crash site.

Pushing her way through dense vegetation, Kartek almost fell in one of the many craters that now littered the ground. Screaming she flailed her arms trying to gain her balance. Falling ungracefully on her bottom, she heaved a sigh of relief. A few others from the city soon joined her, gathering dangerously close to the edge. The sound of grinding metal, and shifting gears was echoing its way up from the massive crater. Nervously, the humans backed away from the sound. A large metal hand reached its way up to the edge of the hole, long slender digits gripped the earth. Screams echoed through the humans as the giant being stood to its full height. In a rush of panic the humans ran for cover, leaving all but one.

Kartek stood unmoving in the shadow of the giant being before her. Raising a slender hand, she gripped the fabric over her heart in a tempt to control the shaking of her limbs. Bright red eyes stared down at her. Shaking uncontrollably now, the young woman took a step back. Her grip tightening on the Lenin of her dress. The large metal being bent, shifting his weight on one foot as he kneeled before the terrified woman. Grinding gears echoed around them. The metal giant, regarded the young woman before him with growing interest. 'Why is it that she stands before me, while others of her kind run in terror.' With the a mechanical sound, the metal alien parted his lip plates to speak.

"Why do you not run like the others?" startled, Kartek jumped at the sound of his voice. Swallowing thickly, she loosened the death grip on her dress. Taking a small, tentative step forward she steeled herself to respond. "I-I don't know." Despite, trying to sound unafraid her voice trembled more than what she had liked. Licking her dry lips, she lowered her hand to her side.

"W-who are you?" Her voice trembled. The giant shifted, tilting his massive head slightly to the side. His optics whirled, focusing on the small creature before him. Leaning forward onto one hand to become eye level with the human female, he regarded her for a moment. "My name is Prima, I come from the planet Cybertron. My brothers and I are in search for energy to save our world." Furring her brows in confusion, Kartek shook her head. Sudenly feeling lightheaded, Kartek took a step back closing her eyes. 'This has to be a dream. That's it, this is just a bad dream. I should really stop eating so many dates.' Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes only to let out a frightened whimper. 'It's not a dream, he's still here.'

Sensing her building fright, Prima lowered his voice to a gentle whisper. "You have nothing to fear little one. My brothers and I will not harm you." Prima's words must have eased her fear some, for she stood a little taller.

"What is your name little one?" Prima asked, making an effort to keep his voice gentle. "...Kartek."

"I suppose we owe your leaders an explanation as to why we are here." With that said, Prima lowered his large hand to the ground before the little human. Hesitating for only a moment, she climbed her way onto the Primes hand. Slowly he righted himself, careful to keep his hand close to his chest plating, long fingers curling gently to help keep the young human from falling. Shifting to glance over his shoulder to his gathering brothers, Prima gave a nod to them before turning to make his way to the human city.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2

**Spark Holder**

**Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2**

**Authors Note: I'm in the process of moving, so up dates may be slower than what I would like.**

**Disclaimer: Like an idiot I forgot to put one in the first chapter, so here it is...I do not own Transformers; although, I would love to own Ironhide...but that's just me. Kartek and the sisters Brigette and ginger are of my own mad creation. Ok, legal crap over and done with...On with the story!**

It didn't take long for Prima and his brothers to smooth things over with the Human leaders. Prima assured them that he and his brothers would not harm them. For the next hour and a half, Prima and the Egyptian leader; which he now knew was called a Pharaoh. Discussed what was to happen next. Prima informed the Pharaoh that he had signaled his ship to come and pick them up, it was only a matter of time before he and his fellow Primes left to continue their journey in search of the priceless resource they needed.

Away from the city, the other Primes gathered. "When is the ship going to get here?" Nexus Prime asked. Megatronus Prime sneered at the human city. "These Humans are like insects, we should not have to leave this planet because of them. We should take what we came for!" Solace Prime glared at Megatronus, letting a mechanical hiss pass down turned lip plates. Solace turned to the Warrior of Darkness.

"Prima would not approve of how you're talking, Megatronus." Crossing massive arms across shinning chest plates, Solace continued. "And neither do I." The dark warrior's sneere only increased, letting a growling snarl pass his lips. Megatronus turned his back to the other Primes. Giving one last growl of frustration Megatronus walked away from his brothers and the insects called humans.

"Don't let him rile your gears, Solace. Megatronus is an old fool who doesn't respect anyone but himself." Nexus growled, laying a comforting hand on Solace's shoulder.

"Yeah, that may be. I would still like to kick his aft from here to the next solar system." with a barely controlled chuckle, Nexus shook his helm. "I would have to agree with you there, Solace."

XXXXXX

Megatronus walked letting his heavy feet fall hard to the ground with each step. He stomped angrily trying to put as much distance between his soft brothers and the city of insects. He didn't understand why Prima wanted to protect this wretched planet or it's disgusting inhabitants. They had already left four other planets because they contained life. Megatronus was steadily growing tired of not getting anywhere. They were on this slaggin journey to harvest energy for their dying planet, so far they had obtained barley enough to sustain a micro spec of Cybertron. A feral growl rose from his chest, lip plates lifting in a gruesome snarl to reveal razor sharp teeth. If there was only some way he could convince Prima to see his way...

Megatronus stopped, optics widening in a sudden epiphany. "That's it!" Looking up to the blue colored sky, a sadistic grin made its way across the dark warriors lips. A deep rumbling hackle shook its way from the Primes throat. Sending out a com link to his most faithful, he waited to begin his treacherous planning.

XXXXX

Prima made his way from the city, pass a bubbling creek and down an old path that led to a rocky hill side. Stopping at the edge, Prima raised a weary hand to his temples. A heavy mechanical hiss, equivalent to a sigh, passed his lips. The mighty Prime lowered himself onto a sturdy rock face. As Prima left the council of the Pharaoh, he intercepted Nexus. Learning of Megatronus' outburst made the great Prime uneasy. He was well aware of how his brother felt about leaving planets that contained life. He also knew that Megatronus desperately wanted the Matrix of Leadership. Prima hoped to Primus that Megatronus would not stoop so low, but his actions spoke clearly. It was only a matter of time before Megatronus would try something.

"When do you leave?" A gentle voice brought the Prime out of his deep thoughts. Turning his head slightly to view the small creature next to him. He allowed a soft smile to maneuver his lip plates as he answered. "Our ship should arrive sometime in the morning." Nodding at his answer, Kartek carefully climbed a few rocks to get closer to the Prime.

"Where will you go?" The curiosity in her small voice made Prima chuckle. "To the next planet with a sun." They sat in silence as the brightly colored sky slowly began to shift from dazzling blue to burnt orange. The sun making its daily decent, giving room for the moon to rise. The warmth of the sun faded as it made its way down the sky, a chilled wind blew gently over the pair causing the young woman to shiver. Noticing this, Prima shifted his hand to cup over her blocking the chilly air. Lifting her head, Kartek gave a small smile of thanks and leaned closer to the warmth of his hand. He found that his troubled thoughts left his mind. Somehow this small creature was able to tame his wondering mind, for the time being Prima would not question it. How long had it been since he could just sit and enjoy the world around him? To long, far to long, centuries in fact. The peacefulness surrounding them was broken with quick rumbling foot steps. Prima turned to see Solace running towards them. Frowning, prima squared his shoulders...something was wrong.

"Prima, you must come quickly!" Prima rose elegantly, "What has happened, Nexus?" "Its Megatronus! He's sent a com link to his disciples, they are on there way here." taking a rushed step forward, Nexus grabbed Prima's shoulder. " He's planning on destroying this planet for its sun!" A frightened gasp made its way from the small woman as she over heard. Prima turned to Kartek, kneeling he offered her his hand. She quickly scrambled onto it, holding onto his thumb. Prima brought her to his eye level. "Do not worry Kartek, I will not let that happen." Lowering his hand slightly, he looked over the creature in his hand and to Nexus. "Gather the brothers, if it's a war Megatronus wants, then it's a war he'll get!" With a nod, Nexus quickly made his way to gather the other Primes.

XXXXX

Prima made his way back to the human city, their Pharaoh need to be warned. On the way he raised Kartek to his shoulder. She held tightly to his armor. Once back at the city, he lowered her to the ground. "Kartek, I want you to get far away from here. Don't look back, regardless of anything you see or hear." Prima rose, not giving the young woman a chance to protest he confronted the Pharaoh. "One of our own, Megatronus plans on taking your planets sun by force. My brothers and I will try and stop him. It would be in the best interest of your people to leave this city." The Pharaoh gave an order to move the cities people out of danger, then turned back to the Prime. "I will send my people away as you have asked, but my warriors will stay and fight." Prima nodded, "If that is your choosing then you may stay, I must warn you; however, Megatronus will stop at nothig to get waht he wants. I can not guarantee the safe return of your warriors." "Understood."

Egyptian warriors tracked the fallen Prime to a long valley. Prima and his brothers led the way. Large balls of fire stormed down to the Earth. The ground quaked from the impact. Metal beings marched their way to the valley. Megatronus let a glowering smirk fall over his features before giving a barking order to attack. The Fallen and his faithful rushed the Primes and human warriors. A long battle ensued, many lost their lives. The primes fell one by one to the ruthlessness of the Fallen. With victory so close, Megatronus gloated to his brother. "What's the matter Prima? Getting to old for war?" Megatronus lifted his long spear, side swiping the great Prime causing him to fall ungracefully the hard ground. Energon gushed from Prima's wounds and mouth. Raising a metal foot, the Fallen stomped hard onto the injured Prime. Grinding metal against metal could be heard over the battlefield. The dark warrior laughed menacingly as he kicked the Prime he once called brother onto his back. "You are nothing but a weak slag! I'm offering you a chance to join me brother. Join me and live to see another day. We can save Cybertron..." Grabbing Megatronus' foot and twisting, Prima shoved the Fallen back from him. The warrior of darkness fell back creating a massive crater. Prima struggled to get to his feet. " I will never allow you to destroy this planet. We are Primes! We are to protect, not destroy! You are no longer my brother, Megatronus!" Thrusting his right arm out, Prima unsheathed his energon sword. Raising it above his head to give the final blow to the Fallen.

An explosion errupted behind the Prime throwing him over the fallen. Landing with a groan of pain, Prima pushed himself up only to be struck in the chest. He was sent flying backwards. Before his body had a chance to bounce, Megatronus slammed his staff through Prima's shoulder. A strangled cry gargled its way up the throat of the Prime. "Enough games Prima, you die right here, right now!" Ripping the staff from Prima, the Fallen swung. before he could make contact a blast struck the Fallen. Tossing him away from Prima. Turning his head, Prima watched as Nexus fell lifeless to the ground. He tried desperately to get up, he could feel his body trying to enter stasis lock. Grinding his lips plates together, prima tried to roll over. He made it half way before his body gave out. He was losing to much energon. Closing his optics, prima waited for the end.

"No, get up! You have to get up!" Furring his brow plates, 'That voice, I-I know that voice...' He could feel small warm hands on his chest plates. The sound of someone sobbing drifted to his audio sensors. "Please! -sob- get up. You -sob- you have to get up!" Opening his optics, he tiredly lifted his head. "K-Kartek?" A half laugh, half sob made its way from her mouth. "Yes, It's me." Prima shifted painfully, "you came back...why?" He watched her let a few sobs escape. Her dress was torn, blood flowed freely from both her arms and hands. "I couldn't leave you." Prima felt his spark thrum inside his chest plate. Energon oozed from a wound on his chest, dripping over Kartek's hands. Energon and blood mixed. "You can't give up. There has to be a way to defeat him." The fear in her voice smothered him, but the strength in her eyes...those beautiful green eyes was enough to give him the strength he needed. Yes, he had to get up. If he didn't this planet and countless others would be destroyed. Primus help him, He knew then what he had to do. Looking once more to the beautiful creature before him gave a grave nod. He would do this, for this planet, for his fallen brothers...for her. He would do this so that she would have a chance to live.

Grunting, Prima forced himself to his knees. Lowering himself to her level. "Kartek, you must leave this place." Shaking her head, she tried to protest. "I'm not leav-.", "You must! Please, Kartek. For me. Run, and don't stop until your safe." Fresh tears brimmed her eyes as she nodded. "I won't forget you, Prima." with that she turned and ran. He watched her form become smaller and smaller, until he could no longer see her. "Neither will I ever forget you." With that, Prima stood to his full height. Scanning the battlefield, he found his fallen brothers. The humans were beginning to dwindle in numbers. With a set frown, prima made his move. He gathered his brothers, piling them next to a rock face, once that was done he sat out to find his treacherous brother.

XXXX

"Hurry, set it up! We've already waisted to much time on this wretched planet." The Fallen shouted to his faithful. They were almost done setting up the machine that would harness the suns energy. With a gloating smirk, the Fallen raised the Matrix of Leadership to his optics. "Soon this planet's sun will be gone, and Cybertron will be one step closer to being saved."

The sound of an energon sword being drawn caught the attention of the Fallen. Turning, he realized to late what that meant. Prima's sword thrusted through the chest of the Fallen. Tossing him back, prima picked up the Matrix. giving only a single glance to the fallen Prime he rushed quickly to where he left his brothers. Placing one hand on his brothers, Prima pulled the Matrix close to his chest plates.

"No! Stop him!" The Fallen gargled, energon dripping from his mouth. He got to his feet only to fall once more, clutching his oozing wound. "You will never destroy this planet, or any other planet Megatronus!" With that said, Prima focused all of his energy into creating a tomb to encase the Matrix. A blinding light spread from his chest plates, engulfing around him and his fallen brothers. The ground shook, splinting the rock face behind them. The earth rumbled from the sheer power of the Primes. A shock wave threw the Fallen and his disciples back, fear filled the Fallen. 'Primus, he's going to destroy us all!' A subordinate helped the fallen up and quickly made an escape into space. The earth shattered causing the Primes to sink into the ground. When the rumbling slowed and the light vanished, there was nothing left but a scorched rock face.

Just as he promised, the earth was safe once more.

Dawn reached the valley, the sun stretching across the scorched ground. The humans, returned to gather their dead. Among them a young woman with shinning green eyes searched the destruction. She came to stop before the rock face, placing her hand over the scorched rock she gave a small smile. New tears streamed down her dirty face. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." Removing her hand, she turned to help her people tend to the sick and dying.

**Whoa! I wasn't expecting to write five slaggin pages...wow. lol. Anyways, this is my first attempt at a battle scene. So reviews on how you think I did would be appreciated.**

**Until next time!**

**-Elyessa )O(**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sisters

**Spark Holder**

**Chapter 3: The Sister**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I do not own Transformers. However, if I could I would love to own IronHide. The sisters, Ginger and Brigette, and Kartek are of my own twisted mind.**

**Authors Note: Sorry it's taking so long to update. I just moved and alas no interwebs. I'm having to upload everything from my parents house. I will try and update as fast as I can. As always reviews are always welcomed. **

_**Present Day**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Oklahoma City, the humidity was actually at a tolerable level at the moment. The sky a wondrous baby blue, big white fluffy clouds floated lazily overhead. Steam rose from the pavement, in the distance a low hum of an engine begins to grow louder. The horizon giving a hazy view of the approaching car. A 1965 blue Cobra convertible speeds over steaming road, roaring engine revs with the shifting gears. picking up even more speed the blue Cobra's passengers; particularly one curly red head with bright green eyes and freckles adorning her fair skin, raised both of her arms into the air and let out a loud 'whooping' sound belt from her rosy red lips. A light throaty laugh followed. "Faster, Sissy!" Another laugh escapes the red heads mouth. "Why not." The driver said with a spreading smirk over her copper brown colored lips. Her long dark brunette hair whipping through the wind, fair complexion to match that of her sisters. The same glowing green eyes sparkled with mischief. Her right hand gripping the gear shift a little tighter as she shifted gears, her foot pressing down further onto the gas peddle. The Cobra's engine gave a deep roar before giving way to a faster speed. Letting another whooping laugh the red head braced her hands on the convertible's windshield as the Cobra made its way into the horizon and out of sight.

XXXXXXXX

Grumbling engines of a large commercial air plane signaled the sisters arrival at an airport. Parking the blue Cobra the brunette and red head stepped out of the car. The brunette pulled the leather top up and over back into place before moving with the red head to the trunk. Opening it they took out their bags before shutting it and making sure that the car was locked. Turning, both sisters made their way to the check point.

Looking at her watch, the brunette tapped her foot impatiently. Letting an annoyed sigh escape her lips, she glared at the slow moving line in front of her.

"I detest people..." The red head beside her gave a quiet giggle. "I know sissy, you'll live though." giving a grumble, said brunette crossed her arms. "Dosen't mean I have to like it..." another laugh came from the red head. "You complain to much, sissy." she said as she poked her dark headed sister in the ribs, causing her to jump slightly. A small smile began to form on her lips. "I like complaining..." When the line began moving once again the sisters resumed there silent wait.

"Finally, I never thought we would get through that damn line." The brunette grumbled. "Oh come off it Brigette, we all know how your not a people person. Try and relax, this will be fun." Brigette turned giving a sceptical glance at her sister. "If you say so, people make me nervous. You can't trust them." Brigette took hold of her sisters arm as she weaved in and out of an on coming crowd. Once they passed, she let the red heads arm go. "Ashley, I'll relax when we get to California." Ashley humphed and rolled her eyes. Giving a small smile Brigette continued, "I promise." Sighing, Ashley gave a slight nod. "Alright sissy, the whole reason we are going on this trip is to get away and relax. We both need the distraction after what happened..." Ashley's voice trailed off as unpleasant memories drifted through her mind. Placing a hand on her sisters shoulder, "It'll be okay, Ashley. As long as we have each other, it'l be okay." giving her shoulder a final squeeze she added, "You know I wont let anything happen to you. You're my sissy, and I take care of my sissy." Taking Ashley's hand, the sisters made their way onto the plane. Little did they know that this would be the end of their life as they know it, and the start of one amazing adventure.


	4. Chapter 4 Falling

**Spark Holder**

**Chapter 4: Falling**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, me no own any transformers...Only the warped from my mind Kartek, and the sisters Brigette and Ginger. **

**Authors Note: The last chapter was a little short and I apologize for that. I also realize that I called Ginger, Ashley...there is a reason for that, I promise. You'll hear me refer to her character as Ashley several more times. So bear with with me, I promise there is a reason for my madness.**

**On with the next chappy.**

On the plane Brigette leaned against the window. A bored expression plastered over her fair features, beside her Ashley wore a goofy smile. Reaching over and taking Brigettes arm, "I can't wait! We are oh so gonna have loads of fun in Calli. You wait and see, sissy." Brigette shook her head, she loved her sister, she really did. Sometimes her happy go lucky nature wanted to make her hurl though. Rolling her eyes and fighting the smile that was growing on her lips, she looked at her sister out of the corner of her eyes. "You know, I think you could make the toughest guy cringe with all that pep you have..." letting a light laugh flutter from her lips, she continued." I'm sure he wouldn't be able to deny you a thing." with that she gave a wink and chuckled at the look her sister was giving her. Huphing, Ashley retracted her arm in mock hurt. "Well, I'm sure your no better. Your so dry Brigette, I'm just trying to get you to lighten up. I'm sure you could make a guy pee himself just by giving him one your infamous scowls..." pausing only to laugh at the mental image she just created, "Ha, I could see it now, A big tough guy, tryin to be all macho, you walk in with that look on your face...HAHA" covering her hand over her face, she couldn't hold it in any more. The mental image would be forever burned into her mind. Brigette turned in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest, giving the very scowl in question. One brow raised, lips pressed into a thin line, a very unamused look taking place. Through the scowl; however, her eyes gave her away, the twinkle of mirth that floated in the green depths bubbled over the rest of her features until she was laughing just as hard as Ashley.

The stewardess made her way down the isle, checking each seat to make sure everyone was buckled up and everything was where it was supposed to be. Soon after the captin's voice boomed through a static filled speaker, informing the passengers they were to be departing soon. Outside the engines sputtered to life, propelling the plane forward and onto the runway. They gradually built up speed, until the nose of the plane began to lift from the ground. In a few jerky movements the plane was air bourne and building altitude.

XXXX

Elbow resting on the arm rest, head leaning against the cool glass of the the window, Brigette's eyes were ragging war with the rest of her body. They would watch the clouds pass, then slowly begin to droop only to fling them back open. Eventually, though, her body won out and her eyes slid closed. Before sleep could come completely, she vaguely felt the plane being tousled. Furring her brows, Brigette shifted to get more comfortable, until a another jerk went through the plane causing her to lurch forward. Looking around she saw the plane being ripped apart, people were being pulled from the plane by mechanical monsters with red glowing eyes. Screams, oh the screams, they were horrible. One of the monsters stared right at her, it's glowing eyes seemed to see right through her. Heart pumping, she swallowed thickly. She watched as it raised its metal arm, clawed hands flexed out. It's metal mouth twisted into a snarl, "Found you, Fleshling." The plane was falling apart, metal crashed next to her. Eyes widening, Brigette immediately turned to her sister, a strangled cry came from her own lips as looked upon the horrific sight of her sisters mangled body...

Snapping awake, Brigette shot forward, sweat trickled down her forehead. She was shaking, closing her eyes she turned her head towards her sister. Slowly opening them she let a sigh of relief as she gazed upon her sleeping sister. _'It was just a dream...thank god!'_ Brigette fell back against her seat, raising her right arm she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Another sigh fell from her lips, the dream had been so real, so real. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump. "Another dream sissy?" Ashley asked sleepily, nodding Brigette reached for the hand on her shoulder, taking it she shifted in her seat. "Yeah, it was just like the last ones." Ashley frowned. "Last ones? Is this why you've been so up tight today?" Giving a sheepish grin, "Yeah, I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't wanna worry you." Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Ashley leaned her head on Brigette's shoulder. "It's just a dream sissy, it doesn't mea.." pulling away from her sister to look her in the eyes, "Don't you dare say what I think your going to say. You know better than anyone, when I dream like that...something always go wrong." Brigette shook her head and leaned back into the seat, Ashley furred her brows in worry, looking down she let out a trembling breath, "I know, but it doesn't come true all the time." Ashley tried to smile, one look from Brigette told her she failed miserably. "Look, your right Ashley. We need to get away from this place. The further we get, the better I'll feel...Go back to sleep." with that Brigette turned her head back to the window.

Several hours passed, the two sisters didn't go back to sleep, they couldn't. It seemed the closer they got to California, the more restless they became. Neither one of them could describe the feeling they had, although they knew it too well. Uneasiness filled the air around them, They knew something was going to happen, and with their luck, they knew it would probably be something bad. The sisters had yet to release the hold of the others hand. The sun outside was beginning to drop, giving way to dusk. Not once, did Brigette take her eyes from the window. Starring off into one particular direction, she could feel it...something was watching them, and it was getting closer really fast. tightening her grip on Ashley's hand, her voice was barley above a whisper. "When I tell you to, get up and move to the back of the plane." she could hear the soft whimper of her sister. "Okay, sissy." Brigette's glowing green eyes narrowed. Off in the distance she could see something, it started off as a speck that began to grow larger...it looked like a fighter jet. It was headed straight for them. Eyes widening for only a moment she turned to Ashley, "Go now, to the back of the plane!" Ashley jumped up and quickly made her way to the back. Brigette turned her attention back to the fighter jet, it was almost on them. Other passengers who were just beginning to notice the fast approach, began to cry out in panic. She could feel the plane shift as it desperately tried to move out of the way. A loud metallic grinding sound drew her attention back to the window. A gasp left her gapped mouth as she watched the fighter jet shift and change shape. _'The monsters!'_ Brigette's mind screamed. Once transformed the metal monster struck the plane. Screams erupted as it was sent into a spin. The monster caught the plane by one of the wings with one hand, while the other ripped through the siding like a knife through butter. People were tossed left and right, the air gushed in pulling people along with there seats out of the freshly cut holes. Brigette couldn't tell if the the monster was roaring, or if it was the wind rushing in all she knew is that she had to try and get to Ashley. Rising from her seat, she hung on to the seats with a death grip as another gush of air threatened to sweep her through the ripped plane. A sick crunching sound, made her pause, turning she watched as a large section of the plane was ripped in half. Throwing herself forward into the isle, Brigette managed to grab onto a seat belt, her knuckles turning white from the grip. A dark voice made her look back. "Found you fleshling." The monster hissed as it reached into the halved pane. Screaming, Brigette scrambled away from the clawed hand. Another crunch behind her drew her attention, The back of the plane was being sawed off. "Ashley!" Brigette screamed trying to make her way to her sister. The saw sliced right through the plane. Ashley screamed as a large black metal hand snatched her up. "Brigette!" Her high pitched scream made the brunette pull herself to her feet, building speed she was able to leap to the other side of the plane. reaching desperately to grab hold of Ashley. The black monster tossed the tail end of the plane, with Brigette still inside. Gripping on to anything, Brigette stifled a scream. The tail spun wildly towards the earth. Closing her eyes, Brigette braced herself for the end.

**Yeah, I know I left you on a cliff. I had trouble with this chapter. This is the turning point in both sisters lives. I hope I did a good job in making not seem to crazy. Some reviews would be nice though.**

**Until next time!**

**-Elyessa )o( **


End file.
